New Year's With You
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Siren is spending it with her good friends at Konoha High School. A secret will be revealed and it's because of a forgotten mistletoe that accomplishing her New Year's resolution won't be difficult at all. SasukexOC


**Crimsonwing92: **Hi! I know I'm like two whole months past the New Year's date, but I really wanted to write a story concerning New Year's and this is what I came up with! It's just a oneshot, but I wonder how you all will feel about it! I'm hoping to start getting into more Naruto stories, but only time will tell what happens there. At this point in my life, I'm obsessed-against my will- with Harry Potter and a new anime I've been watching called "Hanasakeru Seishounen". Awesome show, you should really watch it and enjoy it! Hot guys, I'm telling you! Anyway, enjoy this little story!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine, but Siren is.

* * *

The night had fallen, the city was alight, parties were being thrown and everyone was just in a jolly good mood. She passed by a group of men and women, all of them drunk off their asses, as they stumbled upon each other, their arms around one another and each one with a glass of beer in their hands and party hats on their heads with the numbers '2011' outlined on top of them. Excitement buzzed in the air as the prospect of the New Year approaching dawned on the city of Konoha.

"Whooo! 2011 baby! One more year and then we'll be dead!" a drunken man shouted with all the happiness in the world, making her giggle into her hand as she hurried by.

"I hardly think the end of the world in another year is something to cheer about, but to each his own I guess," she muttered to herself, continuing on to her destination.

She stopped once on her way to look at herself in the mirror of a shop window, making sure that her appearance was presentable. She was met with the reflection of a young dark-skinned woman, her eyes an ember red, her dark brown hair, naturally curly, pulled into an elegant bun with a few defiant strands falling to frame her round cheeks. Her attire for the evening consisted of a red, off the shoulder shirt with a black belt around the middle, a black mini-skirt, red leggings and black thigh-high boots. A red, dragonfly necklace that matched her eyes was the finishing touch to her outfit; she gave a hum of approval as she twirled once in the middle of the sidewalk before she continued on her way. A few minutes later leads this young woman to a quieter street where the houses were dark and the very large school building looming close by was also very dark.

Stopping outside the wrought iron gate that surrounded Konoha High School, she looked up at the spikes at the top of the gate. This wasn't a new experience for her, climbing over a gate to illegal enter school grounds, but climbing said gate in a mini-skirt definitely was.

"Oh man...I at least hope my skirt doesn't get caught," she muttered to herself, tightening her bag over her shoulder.

"S-Siren-san, is that you?" a soft, feminine voice asked from the other side of the gate.

Siren snapped to attention as she looked through the bars to see another young woman with pale skin, long, midnight blue hair, and pupiless lavender eyes. Hinata Hyuuga held her hands close to her chest, a nervous habit she had developed long time ago, as she stared at her friend with worried eyes. The ebony girl smiled at Hinata, giggling as she nodded her head.

"Hinata! Did you come to rescue me?" she asked cheerfully, looking left and right suspiciously lest someone realize that two young women were out late at night, snooping around on school grounds on New Year's Eve and call the cops.

Hinata smiled in relief when she realized that it was indeed her friend, Siren, on the other side of the gate and not some other person. She nodded her head in confirmation, her pale cheeks gaining a pinkish color.

"Yes, I volunteered to come meet you out here once you got to the school," the young Hyuuga answered, approaching the gate.

Siren blinked in confusion, "How did you know I would be arriving here now?"

"I always gauge your time to be 10 minutes after the allotted time you declare. You called Ten-Ten and told her that you would be arriving in front of the school 10 minutes to 10:30, so I just added 10 minutes to that and here you are," Hinata calculated, smiling softly as if it made complete sense.

And in her mind, it did, but in Siren's mind, this is how she perceived it; "So...basically...you're telling me that you always count on me being 10 minutes late?"

The lavender eyed girl blinked before she blushed deeper and stammered out, "W-Well, you see...uh...it's just that you...yes and I'm sorry!"

Siren stared at her friend before sighing and waving it off, "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I just put myself in that position myself I suppose. So, are you going to help me get over this gate or what?"

Hinata jumped at the mention of the gate as she leaped into action, "Oh! Yes, of course!"

She disappeared for a moment before she came back, rolling a ladder along with her. She propped the ladder up on her side of the gate and stuck her hand through the bars.

"You're going to have to climb over the gate on your side by yourself, Siren-san, but we have this ladder over on this side to help you get down easier. I can hold your bag for you while you go up," the Hyuuga female offered kindly.

Siren grinned at her as she handed said bag to her and looked up at the gate. Taking calculated steps, she jumped up and gripped the bars tightly, hauling herself up with the utmost care so as not to give anyone an eye full under her skirt. She eventually climbed her way to the top, had a little difficulty getting over the spikes without getting her skirt caught, and then climbed down on the other side safely using the ladder. Hinata giggled before wrapping her arms around Siren's neck, hugging her closely in a sisterly fashion.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it to the party, Siren-san. It wouldn't have been the same without you," she told her, giving her bag back.

The ebony girl laughed as she put her bag back over her shoulder, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything, my friend. Come on, let's get going before the others start worrying over us."

With that, the two young women began their walk to the large school building, entering in through the main entrance and trekking down the dark hallways. They went up two flights of stairs and walked down three more hallways before they stopped at a door where light was shining through. Music could be heard playing from the inside, signs of loud and vivacious life going noticed to the two high schoolers.

"Sounds like everyone jumped right into party mode," Siren joked as Hinata opened the door.

They were soon met with the sight of all their friends filling the room, the classroom itself decorated accordingly for the New Year's Party, balloons, confetti, and streamers scattered around the room, as well as some of it decorating the balcony outside the class, with a table filled with refreshments against the farthest wall. Music was blaring from a stereo system hooked up in the back of the room as random couples that also made up their friends danced with each other in the middle of the room.

"Look who I found," Hinata called softly, stepping aside to let Siren in.

There was a chorus of greetings when the others saw that Siren had, indeed, made it to the party, the girls all moving to give her a hug.

"Siren! I'm so excited that you're here! It wouldn't have been a party without you!" Ino cried, looking for sexy in her tight, black, one-strap cocktail dress and stiletto heels.

"Yeah, what's a party without Siren around?" Ten-Ten added, looking very pretty yet comfortable in a pair of fitting jeans, black boots and a colorful halter-top, her hair out of her trade-mark buns and let down in gentle waves.

"It's not a party anymore. It's an office meeting," Temari joined in, leaning over to give the ebony girl a hug with a grin on her face. She, too, looked rather beautiful in a silver mesh shirt with black blinder shades as the design on it, black leggings, and gray thigh-high boots.

The ebony woman laughed with her girlfriends, already feeling light and happy just from being with them. They were all soon joined by a few of the guys, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata's boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend, followed by Garaa Sabaku and Kankaro Sabaku, both brothers to Temari. They exchanged greetings, Naruto being the naturally loud and sentimental one who always seemed 10xs happier when Siren made an appearance, before the party continued. Siren made her way over to the refreshment table, picking up a paper cup full of punch and a cookie while she conversed with Ten-Ten and Hinata about the up and coming new year and any resolutions they may have.

"Yeah, I was thinking about joining a self-defense class or something just so I could learn how to control my strength and-hello Ino," Siren cut herself off as her perky, platinum blond friend attached herself to her neck.

"Hey, Siren! Guess who's asking about you?" the blond girl asked slyly, a grin making it's way onto her pretty face.

"Um...the Grinch," the ebony girl replied sarcastically, laughing at her own joke.

Ino clicked her tongue and swatted Siren's arm playfully, "No! Sasuke! He's been wondering where you were for the longest time now!"

At the mention of that one, perfect name, Siren felt her heart suddenly begin to pick up speed, pounding so hard against her ribcage that she felt it would burst right through the barrier. She chanced a peak in the general direction of the young Uchiha male, blushing some at his flawless appearance. Sasuke always seemed to be so perfect when she saw him, cool and composed while dressed in that sexy, casual way- a pair of black, fitted jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt that hugged his firm torso nicely with the sleeves pushed up, black name brand shoes and a necklace with the Uchiha crest dangling from it. Siren fought her natural feelings to appear uninterested in him, but it was starting to become difficult for her, especially when he turned his smoldering, onyx colored eyes to her and held eye contact for 10 seconds too long. The young woman turned back to her friends and shook her head, laughing it off like it was nothing.

"Well, he knows I'm here now. So what?" she questioned, taking a sip of her punch nonchalantly.

As much as any girl tries to hide anything from Ino Yamanaka, it was impossible in all aspects of the word, especially when it came to feelings of the heart and the two people that shared those feelings who also just might be in the same room. The platinum blond smirked and flicked her bangs out of her teal green eyes as she regarded Siren silently for a moment.

"So what, you ask? That must mean something, because he's never had so much of an interest to ask about somebody before," Ino answered with that same, sly smirk on her face.

"And? It means nothing, he's just curious. I am the only black one in the room, people are going to be curious," Siren replied with a shrug, moving around the girls to get more punch.

"I think it means he likes you," Ten-Ten put in with a smirk of her own- Oh, my God! They share it!- as she watched the ebony girl's movements. Let it be known that the brunette girlfriend to Neji Hyuuga was no fool to love's expressions either and had an inkling about the two.

Siren rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking another sip of punch while saying, "You guys are looking waaaaaayyy too deeply into this. I mean, I don't know where any of this is coming from. You have no reason to think the way you are right now."

"Pfft! Oh, give me a break, Siren!" Ino exclaimed, getting in the girl's face, because only a true friend can do that, and poking her good naturedly in the chest, "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed how different he's been acting around you lately and even before he broke up with Sakura. Constant text messages, random calls during the day and night, the unquenchable want to 'hang out', as he puts it. Not to mention the thousands of times that we've all caught him looking at you. No! STARING at you! I'm telling you, girl, Sasuke's in love with you."

'There she goes again, playing Cupid,' Siren thought to herself, rolling her eyes again before saying out loud, "You need to stop now. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be! He knows that and...I know that."

"Yeah, you say you're just friends, but we all know you want to be more. And something tells me, so does Sasuke," Ten-Ten chuckled, pinching Siren's red cheeks.

Said girl swatted her friend's hand away and looked at both Ten-Ten and Ino firmly, "Look, you guys are blowing this way out of proportion, okay? Nothing's going to happen between me and Sasuke. And besides, if he cares as much as you girls assume he does, why hasn't he been over to at least say hi to me?"

"Hey, Siren."

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. To say that she was nearly scared out of her skin would hit the nail right on the head. Siren let out an audible cry at the deep velvety, sultry voice that spoke in her ear, whipping around quickly to find the main topic of their discussion standing less than a foot away from her. Her cheeks grew hot as her heart hammered against her chest, a hand resting across her chest in a weird attempt to keep the beating organ inside her body. She needed that to live, dammit!

"Sasuke," she breathed, trying to find more air in order to make her voice sound normal again, "Uh...hey..."

The Uchiha chuckled as he stood straight again; he had been bent slightly since he was a good head taller than the girl.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it. You were late in getting here," he commented, keeping his eyes transfixed on her.

Siren laughed nervously, fiddling with the edge of her cup in her hands as she looked off to the side to compose herself, "Yeah, well, things happen, you know? Sometimes...people are late, hehehe."

Sasuke merely smiled down at her, the action warm and unusual since the youngest Uchiha heir rarely ever showed such kind affection towards anyone, especially a girl. Siren found herself smiling back, trapped in his dark gaze and giving her girlfriends a chance to sneak away without her realizing it.

"Um...looks like you were having a pretty awesome conversation over there with Naruto and Kiba. Any reason why you would want to run away from that?" she inquired humorously, wanting to start up a conversation again.

Sasuke just shrugged, "I didn't want to talk anymore. Besides, the conversation was getting too weird and idiotic for my taste."

"...It's Naruto," was her simple comment, as if it was the answer to everything.

And in a strange way, it was.

Sasuke considered her words for a moment before chuckling and shrugging his shoulders again while shaking his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right, hahaha...So, any resolutions for the new year?"

"Hmm," the teen girl hummed to herself with a playful grin while putting a finger to her chin, "Well, I think I-"

"Hey you guys!"

Both Sasuke and Siren flinched at the sudden loud and obnoxious voice, the two turning around to see everyone's favorite sun blond male standing before them, a wide grin on his tanned, whiskered face. Sasuke growled low in his throat, irritated that his idiot friend had interrupted the conversation he was having with Siren, but the girl herself merely chuckled since she knew that Naruto had the tendency to pop up anywhere at any time completely unnoticed. It was almost as if he were a ninja.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke sneered out conspicuously, trying to keep the glare off his face lest he alarm Siren.

The blond male laughed as he scratched the back of his head before answering, "I came over to talk to Siren! Can't go too long without hitting it up with one of my best friends. Besides, I just saw the movie Tron and-"

"You saw Tron? Oh, my God! Isn't it an awesome movie!" Siren immediately jumped in, moving around Sasuke to stand right in front of Naruto and talk about the film.

The two teens tuned out the rest of the world as they went into full detail with each other concerning the latest movie, Tron: The Legacy, leaving poor Sasuke somewhat out of the loop. The Uchiha had, indeed, seen the movie, but he was nowhere near as animated as Naruto and Siren were when talking about it. So, he opted for standing silently off to the side and brooding to himself as his best friend stole Siren's attention away from him. The party continued on with everyone conversing with each other, the girls going off every now and then to have 'private conversations', ones that always seemed to curve around to Sasuke's apparent interest in Siren, and the boys just doing whatever it was boys did when estrogen wasn't mixing with testosterone.

After mixing and mingling with her friends, joking around and having a blast, Siren decided to step out onto the balcony for awhile to get some fresh air. She didn't realize how warm it was in the classroom until she felt the cool air hit her heated skin. With a relieved sigh, she leaned against the rail of the balcony and admired the view of the city. She stayed alone for no longer than a couple of minutes before she was joined by another presence.

"Tired of Naruto's company already?" Siren turned around at the question, "And here I thought that you were the one that liked him the most. Or could at least tolerate him longer than the rest of us could."

The ebony girl smiled and giggled at the joke Sasuke made before turning back around to the view to hide the blush on her face, "I'm not the only one that can tolerate him for long periods of time. If anything, Hinata is the only one who would neeeeevvver get tired of him. That's why she's the girlfriend and none of us are."

Sasuke himself chuckled at the crack, moving to stand next to Siren, also leaning against the rail and looking at the view. However, he didn't find the city view half as beautiful as the view standing right next to him, not in the least. Siren soon turned her ember red eyes to meet onyx-colored ones, a curious glint in those orbs as she smiled.

"Speaking of girlfriends," she started playfully though still carefully, "Whatever happened between you and Sakura? I mean, it was no real secret to anyone that I didn't necessarily like her, but still, you guys looked like you were happy together."

"It's more like she was happy and I was tolerant," was Sasuke's answer as he kept his gaze straight, not wanting to meet the warm, sweet gaze of the girl beside him while he was talking about his intolerable ex-girlfriend.

Siren snorted, non-too femininely, with a giggle to follow it up; "Wait...what? I don't get it, hehehe."

"Sakura had always wanted to date me, ever since we were both in the 3rd grade, she's had this crush on me," Sasuke started, averting his gaze to his hand, "I, myself, never really gave much thought to being anything to her other than a loosely related friend, but...everyone kept pressing for us to get together. They thought that because she showed so much affection for me, love even, that it was only right that I give her the time of day. So, just to get everyone off my back, I gave in...Biggest mistake I ever made."

"So you broke up with her then," Siren replied, more as a statement than a question, watching his hands wring together in an attempt to keep them busy.

Sasuke nodded, "I just couldn't take it anymore, the falseness of our entire relationship. I knew I wasn't being the best boyfriend for her and she was too nice to be with someone that didn't love her the way she loved them. Of course, she didn't care that I didn't love her, she was just happy that I was hers, but it was more than just about her feelings, mine were in there too."

"I understand, you didn't love her and didn't want to be in a relationship with someone you didn't have strong feelings for. As much as I don't want to defend the guys, I have to hand it to them, they sometimes have a clearer understanding of how one should be in a relationship. Stick with someone that you love and loves you back," Siren giggled, nudging him in the shoulder.

He smiled and inquired, "What about you? Whatever happened to that Sai guy?"

If Siren caught on to the disgusted, aggravated tone in his voice, she didn't show it. She merely smiled softly and blinked slowly, reminiscing on the young male artist with the moon-pale skin, short, ink-black hair and black eyes. Sai was quite the looker, very handsome and toned, not to mention one of the sweetest guys she's ever met. He was very considerate and had a kind disposition; he was everything every girl wanted in a boyfriend, but...Siren just didn't feel that spark between them. The young man was more of a brother than a boyfriend to her. Thankfully, Sai was such the perfect boy that he understood her feelings and the two, after 'dating' for a month, agreed to remain very good friends. Sai would have been there at their New Year's Eve party, but he had other plans with his art friends from the community college.

"You know what happened to Sai. We didn't work out as a couple, the feelings weren't really there. I mean, he was the perfect guy, everything every girl has ever wanted, everything every girl has ever dreamed of in a boyfriend...but, I couldn't find it in me to force myself to be that lucky girl to have him. I didn't like him that way, so we called it quits and settled on being friends."

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds longer than Siren would have liked and she tried to hide her fidgeting under his dark, sexy, and intense gaze.

"So, if Mr. Perfect Boyfriend in Every Way isn't the guy for you, who is?" the Uchiha asked quietly, suddenly closer to her than he was before.

Siren looked up into Sasuke's eyes, trying to hold contact before she settled for staring at the Uchiha symbol hanging around his neck. The young man continued staring at her, waiting for an answer to his question.

"You know, I don't really know," she started slowly, "I guess it's the guy that I have an instant connection with."

Sasuke leaned away just a little bit, something above them catching his eyes as he glanced up. A second later, he smirked victoriously as he turned his attention back to the ebony girl with secret intentions she didn't know about and he didn't have until 5 seconds ago.

"He'll have to be someone that I feel a spark with. Like the snap of the fingers!"

Siren snapped her fingers.

Sasuke stole a kiss.

It was soft and unexpected, a ghostly connection of lips to lips that left Siren first stunned then embarrassed then breathless. The young Uchiha held her chin between his thumb and index finger, keeping her head turned towards him as he held the kiss for several long seconds, seconds that Siren wished had lasted longer. They soon separated, her eyes still closed and his half-lidded.

"Am I the only one that felt a spark?" he asked in a husky voice, his lips brushing hers since they were still so very close.

Siren was silent for a while, shuddering slightly from the kiss and marveling at how his minty cool breath hit her hot face and made her skin feel hotter. Her eyes began to open, revealing her beautiful ember red eyes to the man she's fancied for a long time and who wanted her for an even longer time. Fire red met smoldering onyx, both teens rendered speechless as the world around them was drowned out by an invisible veil they had created together.

"Just like the snap of the fingers," she uttered, biting her lip out of habit.

All Sasuke did was smirk triumphantly, something that he figured he would have to work on; he was told on more than one occasion that while his trademark smirk was, indeed, sexy from time to time, it made him look like an arrogant bastard and he didn't want to appear that way to Siren.

"But Sasuke...why did you..." Siren didn't know how to ask the question without sounding weird and looking embarrassed so she just hoped he could figure it out.

And he did, fortunately enough for her. Sasuke stood straight, gathered her into his arms with a smile, and pointed above them to the next balcony one level up. Siren looked up as directed and gasped in mild surprise when she found the reason for Sasuke's sudden action.

Mistletoe.

"A mistletoe? What the hell is that doing up there?" inquired, quite confused on who would leave a mistletoe on the roof of the balcony above the balcony of this particular classroom.

"I don't know," the young man muttered, his eyes still gazing at Siren with a loving glint, "But whoever left it up there, I have a lot to thank them for."

The ebony girl started as her face grew hot from Sasuke's words, smiling to herself and trying to suppress a giddy giggle. She had a little help when the Uchiha male kissed her again, holding the contact longer this time, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as his tongue coaxed its way into her mouth, molding and shaping it to fit perfectly with his. A shiver ran down her spine at the sensations, the heat and tingles that came with kissing this beautiful man who held onto her tightly. She let out a strangled cry when he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, biting on the tender flesh sensually and leaving small red marks that were sure to become hickeys in the morning.

"Ahem."

Their actions were abruptly stopped as both teens turned back towards the sliding door of the classroom to find Temari standing in the entrance way, staring at them with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt this...heated moment," she started, grinning wider when Sasuke rolled his eyes and Siren hid her face in his shirt out of embarrassment, "but we are one minute away from midnight and we are all being assembled for the countdown. So let's go."

With that, the older blond turned around and strutted back into the classroom. Sasuke and Siren looked at each other, both starting to smile at one another before the young man pulled away from her just far enough to take her hand firmly in his and lead her into the room. Everyone was gathered around the small television Shikamaru brought over, watching as the big clock in New York City started it's countdown. The large group of friends became excited as the time grew nearer to 2011, happy and relieved that they all made it through to the New Year with little to no major changes. Sasuke and Siren nudged their way closer to the front, their hands now intertwined and out for everyone to see. Of course, the only ones that caught onto it immediately were Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten, all three girls, plus Temari, smiling excitedly and suppressing their giggles as they gave Siren the thumbs up. Neji and Shikamaru were the next ones to figure it out after glancing down at the hands of the two new lovers and taking a moment to process the information. A smirk crossed both of their faces, catching Sasuke's eye and giving their approval with a nod of their head or a wink. And Naruto and Kiba remained blissfully oblivious.

"We are now 20 seconds away from the clock striking midnight and 20 seconds away from the new year! As you can see, the crowd behind me is going wild with excitement as they all gather in Madison Square Garden!" the news broadcaster announced, the camera zooming in on aforementioned crowd in the background, men, women, and adolescence screaming and cheering in anticipation.

"I'm so glad we made it through this year," Hinata suddenly proclaimed, looking at all of her friends with warm eyes.

"I'll say! Couldn't have survived it without you guys, though. And my Hinata Bear!" Naruto followed up, hugging his girlfriend around the waist and snuggling into her neck.

The poor girl went cherry red at the show of affection, her face looking about ready to explode as the girls laughed at her expense.

"It was a wild year, but I think we handled everything just fine," Ino added, laying her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"As long as we all have each other's back, every year will be fine for us. We'll always be friends, this year and the next and every year after that, won't we?" Kiba inquired, looking around at all of his friends in that room.

Siren smiled at the brunette boy, looking around at her friends as well, before saying, "Of course, Kiba. I don't think there's a bond in this world thicker than the one that keeps us all together. We are the strangest group of friends, no doubt about that, but...we're family and family always looks out for one another."

There was silence in the room, but it was a comfortable one. The silence was one of understanding and agreement; everyone understood what she was saying and all of them agreed with her, 100%. Sasuke smiled down at his new lover, leaning over to kiss her temple softly.

"Here we go!" Ino suddenly cried as the countdown from 10 started.

10!

9!

8!

"You know you never told me what you're New Year's resolution was," Sasuke whispered into Siren's ear.

7!

6!

5!

"My resolution...is to live 2011 with my friends...and you," the ebony girl answered, gazing at the TV screen, watching the numbers count down.

3!

2!

1!

Sasuke lifted her chin up to face him, "Consider it done."

He kissed her.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the people on the screen screamed, the sound echoed by their friends in the classroom as they popped confetti and blew on party horns and hugged one another.

Sasuke merely held Siren tighter, reluctant to let go. Her warm body pressed against his only made him all the more feverish in his actions. Once air became a necessity, the two lovers pulled away from each other and stood interlocked in each other's arms.

"I have a confession," Sasuke started, smiling as he touched his forehead to Siren's.

"Uh huh?"

"Taking you for my own has been my one and only wish since freshmen year. I love you."

Siren honestly had no real words to say to that, except for, "I love you too."

Then they kissed.

"...Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "When did you two get together?"

"Naruto..."

"Idiot."

**End Story

* * *

**

**Crimsonwing92: **Hahahaha! I just love Naruto! He's such a sweetheart and honestly, if there was a real Naruto in this world, I would definitely be his friend, no doubt! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and for my wonderful reviewer who asked for the sequel to **No More Fights, I Promise, **I assure you that I am working on it, it's just taking a bit of time. Well, I will see you all in my next story, so for now, Ciao!


End file.
